Adventures on Midgard
by Bubblesroolz
Summary: Thor and Midgard get on. Most of the time. But there are often some days in which things happen that he cannot explain. Basically this is a fic about Thor finding his way on Midgard and getting used to all of its "technology". Hopefully quite humorous. Contains other pairings at times. ENJOY :D
1. Arm Running

**HEY :) Its story time again! This story is mainly focused on Thor and some of his antics whilst on Midgard. It will include other Avengers and other pairings. Forgive the slow start but I thought Thor should do a bit of explaining of his opinions on his team members.**

**Some other characters will get little bits from their point of view but unless stated otherwise its all from Thors POV. **

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

Midgard was truly an interesting realm. Not only did they have some very odd habits but this Avengers Initiative was a truly remarkable feet of intelligence. Some how this EyePatch Fury had managed to bring together an undefeatable force of warriors, each worthy of any Asgardian title. They were of course all mortal beings and definitely not princes of their realm, but they hold much power over other humans and they are nice people.

And in his opinion, that makes for good protection.

Yet some days these mortal beings did confuse him. The Angry Green One was especially interesting, it seemed that his alternate form was not the result of trickery by magic, but was an integrated part of his existence. This was explained to him as a "gamma radiation problem", but he does not understand what this radiation of gamma is. Apparently it is very dangerous but when he asked to challenge this foe he was informed that it was not a foe he could best in physical combat. Again, strange realm.

Man of Iron was also a fascinating man. He has this great façade of a persona about him yet he believes that no one can see the pain and turmoil underneath. But when he tries to discuss this with Stark he is unresponsive and often changes the subject. Truly confusing. Yet he understands that for the time, Stark is an exceptionally clever man. He had created a, sort of, trading business. And busys himself studying the art of "science" and building many strange implements. Yet this man is a great ally in combat and fights well despite his aging body. He also believes that Stark and Angry Green One have a sort of relationship going on, but he has been told not to speak of this unless he wishes for all his precious Pop Tarts to disappear.

Then there is the Captain. A very honest man who seems to be conflicted at many times. He understand that due to some experiment Captain is actually older than he seems but also has super-human strength. He is by far the best sparring partner out of them all. Yet he hides an unknown sadness. The Captain once told him it is because he lost all that was once most dear to him. Love is a cruel emotion, but it changes people. The Captain has come to love again, his new team members this time, so he is sure the love he holds for Loki will eventually change him too. The Captain also seems as dumbfounded as him when it comes to the "technology" and "social etiquette", therefore making him a close friend.

Lastly there is the two tricksters. Lady Natasha and Birdman. They are some remarkable people. He understands that the term "spy" means that for a living they find out other secrets and then proceed to foil plans of the evil nature. Lady Natasha using her womanly prowess to make these mortal men kneel and Birdman with his expert marksmanship. But he can see that they do not believe themselves to be heroes or saviours, they believe themselves to be dark creatures. But that is not true. They have each other (he thinks they are together) and they have a new team of friends.

He truly loves his new Midgardian friends. Whenever he comes to Midgard for a visit or to pass on information regarding Loki, they are always very welcoming and happy to see him. There are always many great feasts hosted by Stark and they always have a good time.

This was why when a woman he had not met emerged from Man of Irons room he was very confused. He knew things has ended between Man of Iron and Lady Potts but he did not understand how Man of Iron could tarnish her memory so quickly. It was then he noticed the slight shimmer surrounding the Lady. And that only meant one thing.

Magic.

* * *

Tony POV

He was sat in the main common room along with the rest of the Avengers. Thor had just come to visit and they were letting him sleep off the journey. Apparently travelling via Tesseract can be very tiring. Jarvis had informed him that there were some strange signals coming from the sleeping area of the tower. He had assumed it was just Mjolnir but now it was seeming to be something else.

"Jarv, investigate that signal from the sleeping quarters."

"Yes sir"

By now the rest of the team had turned to look around. All with confusion and worry on their faces.

"What's going on Tony?" Steve asked.

"Not really sure mate, not really sure..."

And with that comment the screen on his tablet began to flash with the results of the investigation.

"Sir it seems your Project 394 has gone a little out of control. It is using its cloaking effects to walk around the tower."

"Goddammit!"

"Tony?" This time it was Bruce.

"Urm, I've been working on this life like robot thing that can change it appearance due to holographic features and it seems that Project 394, aka Charlotte as I have called it, has gone for a wander. Ah not to worry. It can't go too far."

"Oh right" said Bruce. "Isn't Thor still up there? What if he sees-"

And at just that moment Thor was suddenly running across the balcony. Wait no- it wasn't normal running. He was running whilst slightly leaning back with his arms flying behind him in an almost comical gesture. Like you see on cartoons. Anyway he was Arm Running across the balcony yelling,

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE. THERE IS MAGIC IN THE BUILDING. WE MUST DEFEAT THIS FOE."

"Oh my..." gasped Nat.

He saw why she had spoken. Because there behind Thor was Charlotte. Running exactly as he was with the arms flailing about above the head. It was at this point he realised...

"Okay, does anyone else think Charlotte has freakishly long arms?"

The team burst into laughter. Everyone was clutching at their stomach as they watched Thor be chased around by this "evil magical foe. Thor didn't know it was just a robot.

And with a smirk, Tony thought,_ Well, he doesn't need to be told right away does he?_

* * *

**So that was my first chapter. Basically my friend and I have come up with all sorts of situations for Thor to be stuck in (A-level Chem can be a real bore sometimes) but i'm welcome to suggestions. So as you may know, reviews make me very happy :D**

**Bubbles x**


	2. The Door

**Its me again. Time for our second adventure on Midgard. Some may think that this is a bit of an exaggeration but each tot heir own. Made me chuckle anyway :D Okay so as I am British and have never been to America I made up the shop, I mean where do Americans buy suits? ENJOY**

* * *

One thing he truly loved about Midgard was the beautiful mornings they had. A bright ball of light that Man of Iron called 'the sun' rose each day to provide light for the humans. And when it rose, although he does not know from where, it was a breath-taking sight as the light skimmed through the trees and the palaces of work that make up this city of New York.

Today he is going 'out on the town' with Lady Natasha and Birdman. He has come to believe that he cannot walk around in his battle armour all the time, as such is normal on Asgard, as this may warrant some unwanted attention from the humans. As he does not wish to put any of his beloved friends in an uncomfortable position, he joyfully agrees.

He would not go with Stark on the basis that he is still mildly annoyed with him after the Charlotte incident, but he now knows it was not intentional and he will forgive him soon...after he has got more Poptarts out of him. Lady Natasha and Birdman are relatively calm people and he thinks their expert combat skills put them in a league separate from the rest of the team. They are very tactical and he trusts them with his life. Hence why he was happy to go on this 'shopping' expedition with them, as there was obviously not going to be any immediate danger.

It was when they reached the shop known as PinUp that they encountered their first problem.

"C'mon Thor, we're gunna get you a suit first so Stark can't complain you aren't smart enough." said Birdman

Birdman and Lady Natasha went through this revolving test at the front of the shop. He knew that this must be a sort of abilities test so the shop can determine his worthiness. He stepped into the revolving trap.

It was just going round and round and he could not help but feel a slight dizzying effect in his head. He knew he must strive through this pain as it was imperative he got out of this trap. AHA! He found an opening and launched through it. Looking very pleased with himself he realised that this trap had deceived him and he was back where he started. With a mighty yell he ran back into this terrifying obstacle.

* * *

Clint POV

Exactly why him and Natasha had to take Thor shopping was beyond him. He knew it was going to end up a disaster as soon as they stepped outside of the tower. What with Thor going,

"LOOK AT THIS MIGHTY VESSEL" or "WE MUST HELP THE TINY TRAPPED PEOPLE"

Of course he meant the big lorry that had just drove past and the signs for you to walk at the road crossings. Believing the little man shaped lights were real people. Again, this was not going to go well.

They did eventually arrive at their first and, I think for today, only shop. As he and Natasha entered they began discussing what kind of suit Thor would need.

"Well Clint, we're obviously going to have to get a hand made and measured one as I doubt they have any suits in here big enough for Thor."

"And it will have to be a colour and cut of his liking otherwise you know what kind of a fuss he can kick up. And Stark said, and I quote, 'Tash should be able to see what looks best on him'...actually speaking of Thor, where is he?"

They spun around in mild panic as they had lost their...charge? They backtracked their way through the store in the hope that Thor was making a lot of noise somewhere. As they rounded the corner they froze in their tracks.

Thor was stuck in the revolving door. _**Thor was stuck in the revolving door**._

Not only was he stuck but he seemed to be slowly accelerating the door to a point in which it could fly of at any second whilst shouting insults and apparently attempting to battle this 'foe'.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Thors POV

The revolving demon will be defeated! Even if he must use his last breath to disengage himself from this being and smash it, so be it. What amazes him so much is that Lady Natasha and Birdman seemed to get through the device so easily...

"THOR!"

That is the Ladys voice. Yet everything is spinning so fast he has no idea where is came from. AHA! He spots a flash of red, and there it is again. This must be her.

"THOR!"

"LADY NATASHA. I WILL DEFEAT THIS FOE. GIVE ME TIME. I SHALL CALL MJOLNIR."

"No! Don't do that!"

"Why ever not my lady? I must defeat this evil fiend."

"Just stop moving Thor. Just STAND STILL!"

Not wishing to upset his Lady friend, he did as he was told. Wooooooah... The glass panels kept pushing him around and around, yet they seemed to be slowing...and now they stopped.

"Now carefully walk SLOWLY in a circle until I say stop...Stop!"

He did as he was told and now found himself facing Lady Natasha and Birdman. They looked a little tired and Birdman was rolling his eyes. He could not understand what was so funny. He then noticed that there were other humans staring at him oddly. So he turned back to Lady Natasha who was smiling slightly at him. He beamed at her.

"The foe has surrendered its forces my Lady. I have bested it in mortal combat. LET US FEAST"

* * *

**Oh Thor :) For any who hadn't managed to pick it up he was stuck in a revolving door. PLEASE REVIEW. They make me happy :)**

**Bubbles x**


	3. Showers

**NEW CHAPTERRRRR. Yeh so there is mentions of naked Steveness and Thorness and I apologize if you don't want to think about that but...well I'm quite happy to :) ENJOY :D**

* * *

The battle had been a fierce one. Todays opponents had been quite advanced but not as advanced so as to defeat his team of friends and his mighty powers. Protecting Midgard from evil attackers truly brought about a sense of peace within him. Living on Midgard itself was not entirely without stress, there have been a few incidents already in which his patience had truly been tested...as well as his ability to stand up straight after being dizzily tossed around. BUt Midgard is good.

Everyone was in the post-battle state of exhaustion and Man of Iron had offered his Tower as the post-battle gathering point. He noticed that for his Midgardian fellows this had been a truly tiring battle.

"C'mon Point Break. Everyone is shattered. You can just tag along."

"VERY WELL MAN OF IRON. I SHALL TAG WITH YOU."

Man of Iron just gives a small chuckle. "Okay last one back to the tower has to take the reports to Fury!"

Even he knew that taking the reports to Fury was a formidable job. Usually they were late and very haphazardly put together. So he raised Mjolnir and flew to the tower. OH how he had missed flying. The air rushing past and the feeling of true weightlessness was always truly fascinating.

As he landed back at the Tower he noticed that Man of Iron was the only one also back.

"MAN OF IRON, HOW FARES THEE AFTER BATTLE?"

"Thor, what have we said about the shouting? Jeez dude. Calm it. But yes, I 'fare' well thank you."

"Man of Iron, do you have any of those delicious Midgardian Tarts of Pop in your Tower?"

Man of Iron smirked at him. Everyone knew of his weakness for these Midgardian treats but he just couldn't help himself. They were so delicious.

"Yeh sure I'll order some Poptarts in for you. But only after you have taken a shower...you stink."

He was confused. He did not understand what this shower was. Was it not what the humans referred to as rain? Did Man Of Iron wish him to make it rain?

"Why do you wish me to make it rain Man of Iron?"

"Nonono that's not what I meant," Then Stark got a look on his face, a look he couldn't decipher. "Here on Midgard we wash ourselves in these showers as a way to clean off...and have downtime with friends. I know that Steve is in the shower at the minute, after todays weary battle he could use a little cheering up."

"I shall go shower with the Captain! Don't you worry Man of Iron!"

And with that he ran off. To go and take this mysterious shower.

What he didn't see as he ran was Stark's smirk, followed by his uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

Steve POV

He liked relaxing in the shower after a particularly hard battle. It was nice just to feel the water pounding on his back and just trailing down his body. He could think about anything he wanted and he knew he wouldn't be disturbed.

*CRASH*

That wasn't normal. Although he knew that there was no way anyone could get into this tower without authorization, there was always the possibility of an intruder. And damn it, he was naked. Well he's been in worse situations...he thinks...

The door was kick open and ...

"HELLO CAPTAIN. I HAVE COME TO SHOWER WITH YOU"

Literally _**nothing **_could've prepared him for that. Thor was stood in **_his_ **bathroom in ALL of his Asgardian glory. And now he was in the shower with him.

"So Captain, how does one work this...shower."

He was aware a question had been asked and he was aware he was staring, but just what on earth was going on?

"Thor, why are you in my shower?"

"Your shower? Man of Iron informed me that a shower was a way to connect with team members and relax. He said I could 'cheer you up'."

Well of course Stark had to be behind all of this. It makes a bit more sense now. OH GOD. Phil was going to kill him. He heard the door to him room being pushed open.

"Steve?"

It was Phil. Oh damn oh damn oh damn. Plan, plan need a plan need a ...

"Mr Coulson, Mr Stark is requesting your presence in the boardroom." JARVIS said.

"Okay Jarvis. I'll be right back Steve!"

Well that was a situation averted. He wondered if Stark had really called for the agent or if Jarvis was being helpful. To be honest he didn't care. He turned back to his not-so-little problem...who was currently washing off the remnants of some soap.

"Okay Thor, shower time is over. We've got paperwork to do. C'mon, shoo!"

He practically pushed Thor out of his room. And shut the door in the stunned (still naked) Asgardians face.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**OH Thor. He's so gullible. Teehee. And for the record Tony had actually called Phil back after he had seen the agent walking to the room.**

**Tony: See? I do have good intentions sometimes!**

**Steve: Hmmm yes. We are so going to have a chat about your 'intentions'.**

**ANYWAY, so that's another chapter. Speak soon y'all. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Bubbles x**


	4. Dinosaur

**Hey! So despite no-one reviewing on that chapter :( I decided to do another one purely because I enjoy writing this! I am SOOOOO sorry it took so long. I have had serious writers block AND I went on a weeks holiday. Sorry. Here's a long chapter to make up :D**

**As I have said if you want to suggest something that could happen to Thor or Thor could be confused by then please do! I've only got so many ideas on my list and if i'm not writing what you ant me to then say so! :) **

**So here is another chapter! I promise no naked men this time... ENJOY :D**

* * *

He was returning from his interesting shower experience when he encountered the unexpected. As he stood gaping at the figure before him he couldn't quite believe his eyes. Why was he here? What was he doing? But most importantly, his happiness at seeing him alive and well…

"BROTHER!"

"I am not your brother Thor. I never have been. Why can't you get that through your thick skull?"

"Because no matter what harsh words you say BROTHER, you do not have to be related to be brothers. We can be brothers in arms or as they say here on Midgard, 'a brother from another mother'."

He looked hopefully upon his brother. He did truly love Loki as family. They had grown up together and played together. How could they not be brothers?

"Thor, you just don't understand do you? I am a cast off. No-one could love me Thor. Not even you. So stop trying and just give up!"

And as Loki said this a bright beam of green light hit him squarely in the chest, it tingled.

"Loki, what have you done?" he gasped, as he fell to him knees with the growing pain.

Loki just smirked at him and disappeared in a rather dramatic puff of smoke.

* * *

Tony POV

He was bored. He'd updated all of his armour. He'd made fun of Clint. He'd eaten! There was literally nothing for him to do. No battles. Nothing. He heaved a sigh.

There was a rumble. And then the whole tower physically shook.

"JARVIS! WHAT THE HELL WAS-"

"ROOOOOOOAAAARRRRRR"

Holy crap. Unless he was mistaken he just heard a roar parallel to that of well...something like a dinosaur. This was not going to be good.

"Jarv, patch me through to the other avengers."

He looked upon the screen. Clint and NAt were in the gym clinging to the boxing ring for dear life. Phil and Steve were staring at the TV in the cinema, evidently it had fallen off the wall. Banner was ... looking directly at the camera as if this was all his fault. Not fair. And Thor was nowhere to be seen. Well that wasn't good.

"Okay, so i'm assuming everybody felt that mini earthquake and heard the rather deafening roar?"

"Yeh we did Stark." said Clint "WHat the hell was that?!"

"I don't know. Everyone meet in the main living room yeh?"

"Sir, that would be highly unw-"

"Jarv this is important. Get the suits ready."

And with that he raced to the living room. Ready to have a team meeting or something to discover what the hell just happened. As he was riding up in the lift he looked on his tablet for the possible reasons for the noise. It suggested there was a large unidentified living object in the...in the living room. The doors opened.

"Oh shit."

There was a dinosaur in the living room. _**There was a dinosaur in the living room!**_

This was not normal. Very not normal. Like reeeally not normal. He saw the rest of the team...minus Thor stood watching this dinosaur as it plodded around the room. Its a good job he got the floor reinforced for Hulk.

"So Steve, got a plan?"

"Err...I don't know. What do you do with a dinosaur? What we really need now is Thor."

And at the mention of Thors name, the dinosaur spun its head. It was like a staring contest. It looked at them and they looked at it. Okay seriously where was Thor? Because this dino seemed to know him...unless...

"Thor?"

"Muuaaarrrrrr"

"Oh God. Guys, Thor is a dinosaur."

* * *

Thor POV

He didn't understand. What had his brother done to him? Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary and everything was where it was. He reached up a hand to scratch his head when he realised...he couldn't reach his head. What?! He looked down. Those were not his hands. LOKI! He had played some sort of transfiguration trickery on him!

He tried to get up, and cried out loud at the pain in his legs.

"ROOOOOAARRR"

That was not his voice. He looked in the reflective surface that the humans call glass and what he saw shook him to the core. He was some great disfigured beast. And not a little one by any means. HE spun around and something crashed to the floor. That's odd. HE didn't touch...OH GODS. HE HAD A TAIL! And not a little one, a tail as thick as a tree trunk.

"...what we really need now is Thor."

He spun. The whole team was just stood there gaping at him. He wished they could understand it was him and he wasn't a threat. He did not wish to harm any of the fragile Midgardians. Man of Iron got a look on his face. The look he sometimes sees on Man of Iron when he has discovered some new information.

"Thor?" Said Man of Iron.

YES! he said, Man of Iron had figured it out. But it came out as a strange sound... "Muuaaarrrrrr"

"Oh God. Guys, Thor is a dinosaur."

He did not know what this starnge creature they spoke of was. A dinosaur. It sounded threatening. What had Loki done to him? His friends were now looking between themselves as the tried to make a plan. Then the Captain stepped forward.

"Thor, I'm going to ask some questions and I need you to roar for yes and be quiet for no. Okay?"

"MUUUAAARRR"

They all seemed to jump. Apprently that roar was quite loud.

"Oh jesus...okay. Right. Some simple ones to start with. Is your name Thor?"

Well this was an easy test. The team were looking very expectant of him. He felt quite important, they hung on his every...erm...word?

"MUUAAARRRR"

"Are you from Asgard?"

"MUUAAARRRR"

"Are you aware that you seem to have transformed into a dinosaur?"

"...Muar?"

"Thor do you know what a dinosaur is?"

"..." The truth was he did not know and had no idea what his friends were talking about. Man of Iron spoke up:

"Jarvis bring up a hologram of Thors current state."

He looked over to where the blue glowing objects usually came up from. As he watched in amazement a dinosaur with a giant head and body and tail came into focus. He had been turned into a monster! Why would Loki do this to him?

"Who did...no wait, erm...did someone do this to you? Someone with magic?"

"Muuaarrr..."

"Was it Loki?"

"...Muuaarr."

There was a collective sigh all around, as well as sympathetic looks from Lady Natasha and Angry Green One. His friends looked at each other with a somewhat strained look. He knew that this was going to be difficult for everyone. Then Birdman spoke up:

"Well looks like we've got a pet dino for a while then Stark."

"Yeh, well Jarvis? Start thinking up ideas on how to house this. We might as well keep him in the living room. I think moving him is gunna cause more damage. Well then Thor, you are our new pet dinosaur!"

This was not going to be good.

* * *

*****A few days later...like 5 days or something*****

It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. His friends had all been very kind to him and accommodated this dinosaur form very well. he has his own sort of, nest in the living room now and an almost never ending supply of raw meat and Poptarts. He even had his own room of bath! Of course, he pretty much had to stay in the same place as the building was not built for a dinosaur to be walking around in it, but he didn't mid to much. The others would attempt to play games with him and there was always the giant TV on which to watch many Midgardian programmes and films.

Angry Green One's human form and Man of Iron have been working very hard down in there labs to try and figure out some sort of solution to the problem.

"HELLO EVERYBODY"

"Stark there is no need for the grand entrance, we can all hear you coming from miles away."

"Alright Legolas no need to be touchy. Anyway as you know we've been doing lots and lots and lots and lots and lots..."

"Okay Tony, they get the jist of it. Basically the only solution is for Loki to come back and transform Thor back."

"Really? Are you sure that's the only way bruce?"

"I'm afraid so. We have some ideas as to why he has done this though."

Everyone turned to look at him. He did not know why Loki had done this to him. It made him increasingly sad that Loki did not trust him or his avengers, all he wanted was for them to be able to return to their brotherly status and love each other like they used to.

"Oh Odin Thor, I can practically hear you depressing thoughts from here." Said a sly voice from the corner.

Everyone spun around. There he was. His brother. Lurking in the corner in all his armour glory. How did they not see him?

"Okay how did we not see him?" said Man of Iron.

"Its called magic Stark."

"No need to be sarcastic reindeer games."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Aww you know you love it really."

"No I don't I-"

"Will you two stop flirting so we can solve our dinosaur problem?" Said Birdman.

"I was not flirting!" said both Man of Iron and Loki.

He just rolled his eyes. Thor knew what loki looked like when he was flirting, (he was his brother!) and that was most definitely it. He chuckled...or made some sort of sound.

"Shuttup Thor or I won't turn you back."

"So it was you!" said the Captain.

"Of course it was me. Now I wish to make a deal with you."

"You want US to make a deal with YOU?" said Birdman. Even he could see the flaw in this.

"Yes Barton. I will turn back Thor to his normal self...if you could give me a place to stay for a Midgardian month."

Silence echoed round the room. Had Loki just really asked for help? This is very unlike him. It was almost like he was a new man, and not the psycho that tried to decimate this planet a few months ago. It almost made him believe the stories about the Chitauri taking over his mind. Man of Iron spoke up:

"You want to stay with us? I swear you hate us?"

"I...I have a lot of explaining to do Stark."

"Let him stay."

Everyone spun around to see who this statement came form. It was Angry Green One's human form. This was preposterous.

"Bruce?" Birdman asked.

"Think about it, we get Thor back and we are able to keep a tab on him. Also should anything go wrong, the Other Guy and Loki can always go another round."

Loki visibly paled. But it was a good point and it made sense, he also really wanted to go back to his normal form.

"Muaaarr"

"Well Tony, Thor agrees, Steve is nodding, Natasha is staring like normal and Clint is just stood there, so seen as its your tower its now up to you?"

Everyone turned to Man of Iron, it was down to him. And currently he was staring holes in to Loki. Actually if he didn't know better he'd almost say Loki looked uncomfortable.

"Alright. He can stay. Providing he turns Thor back right now."

"Your wish is my command," Loki said with a fake bow. He shot some more green light directly at Thor.

Aaaaand he blacked out.

* * *

Tony POV

So in summary, Loki was now staying in his tower (woopdedoo), Thor was slowly turning from giant red dinosaur into less giant Thor, Bruce had said that theybwere never going to work and he had to keep this all from Fury.

Oh Joy.

* * *

**HOLY COW that was long. Sorry if there are mistakes ive just wuickly put this up. So yeh, remember to review guys! Live long and prosper \/,**

**Bubbles x**


End file.
